nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Closed Beta 1
After the Asian Beta, Black Box took over the project themselves and on March 05, 2010, they started the first Closed Beta. It ran till March 8th, 2010. Features *English inteface. *Garage was same as Asian Beta. *Players could use upper and lower cases for the driver name. Cb1driverpic11.jpg|Closed Beta 1 Driver Pic 11 Cb1driverpic10.jpg|Closed Beta 1 Driver Pic 10 Cb1driverpic9.jpg|Closed Beta 1 Driver Pic 9 Cb1driverpic8.jpg|Closed Beta 1 Driver Pic 8 Cb1driverpic7.jpg|Closed Beta 1 Driver Pic 7 Cb1driverpic6.jpg|Closed Beta 1 Driver Pic 6 Cb1driverpic5.jpg|Closed Beta 1 Driver Pic 5 Cb1driverpic4.jpg|Closed Beta 1 Driver Pic 4 Cb1driverpic3.jpg|Closed Beta 1 Driver Pic 3 Cb1driverpic2.jpg|Closed Beta 1 Driver Pic 2 Cb1driverpic1.jpg|Closed Beta 1 Driver Pic 1 *Driver Pictures were added. These were later unavailable until Closed Beta 4, when avatars were added. *Driver Level limit was 10. *The available areas were Silverton, Downtown Palmont and Rosewood. *Cops in Freeroam were added. To start a pursuit, a cop had to be hit. *New cars were added. *Several events were closed. On the last day, all the events were unlocked. *3 new Powerups. Emergency Evade, Run Flats and Instant Cooldown were introduced. *A Powerup Console system was added which allowed players to customize the powerups for each game mode category. It was possible to change the category set whilst driving by pressing the category change button. *Driver Skills were introduced. *Visual Customization such as painting and adding vinyls were present. Painting was limited to the full body and rims. Cars There were total of 11 cars in this beta. Some of them had a tuned version which were faster than the stock one. Tier 1 *Dodge Charger *Mazda Speed 3 *Mitsubishi Eclipse GT Tier 2 *Mazda RX 7 *'Mazda Speed 3 (Tuned)' *Lotus Elise *Porsche Cayman S *Nissan 350Z *Volkswagen R32 *'Dodge Charger (Tuned)' *'Mitsubishi Eclipse GT (Tuned)' Tier 3 *Lamborghini Gallardo LP-560 *Nissan GTR *'Lotus Elise (Tuned)' *'Porsche Cayman S (Tuned)' *BMW M3 GTR Events A total of 34 events were available in this beta which were added from time to time. All of the events listed below became available on the final day. All of these tracks came from Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Carbon, though some of the Most Wanted tracks names were changed. 16 Carbon Tracks: #'Blackwell Bridge '(sprint) #'Chinatown Tram '(sprint) #'Eagle Drive '(sprint) #'Lincoln Boulevard '(sprint) #'Mason Street '(sprint) #'Silveton Way '(sprint) #'Spade Street '(sprint) #'Brooks Street '(circuit) #'Campbell Tunnel '(circuit) #'Lucky Towers '(circuit) #'Main Street '(circuit) #'North Broadway '(circuit) #'North Road '(circuit) #'Paradise Hotel '(circuit) #'Savannah Street '(circuit) #'Silk Road '(circuit) 18 Most Wanted Tracks: #'Chancellor & Campus '(sprint) - (Reverse of "Campus & Chancellor") #'Clubhouse & Hollis '(sprint) #'Diamond & Union '(sprint) #'Heritage & Campus '(sprint) #'Hwy 99 & State '(sprint) #'Rockridge & Union '(sprint) #'Stadium & Hwy 99 '(sprint) #'Campus Interchange '(circuit - 7 laps) #'Chancellor Way '(circuit) (was a Lap Knockout) #'College Asylum '(circuit) (rename of "Hospital Switchback") #'College Mall '(circuit) (rename of Circle Rose) #'College Switchback '(circuit) (was lap knockout) #'Country Club '(circuit - 3 laps) #'Rosewood Central '(circuit) (rename of "Campus Way") #'Rosewood College '(circuit) (was Lap Knockout) #'Rosewood Drive' (circuit) (was Lap Knockout) #'Rosewood Hillcrest' (circuit) (rename of "Hillcrest Boundary") #'Rosewood Park Loop '(circuit) (rename of "Ironwood Estates") Powerups *Nitrous *Traffic Magnet *One More Lap *Emergency Evade *Run Flat *Instant Cooldown Skills 5 Skills were introduced in this beta. *Perfect Start (5 Ranks) *Extended Nitrous (5 Ranks) *Ram (5 Ranks) *Cooldown *Radar (3 Ranks) During this beta, the Perfect Start skill was glitched. If a player did about 4-5 races in a row, then the effect of the perfect start increased more than it should do. Then if the player still continued to do races then this skill started to decrease the speed until the perfect start effect ended. This problem existed until the game's headstart launch, 20th July 2010. Also, the Ram skill (5/5) had an effect of 200% instead of today's 75%. Later during the fourth Closed Beta, the effect was decreased to 150%. Category:Game Information